


My present for you

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [4]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Hernan is alone with a busy boyfriend on Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little present for a good writer of this pairing on [ tumblr. ](https://alienswearglasses.tumblr.com/)   
> Check out the fics, they are really lovely. :D

-But it’s Valentine’s Day!!

-I know Hernan. But I have told you, I’m busy. Sorry. We can go out another day. - the vampire answer not even turning to the beseeching voice. He keeps reading the holograms in front of him. Watching with attention to Gotham, his city.

-Come on, _papi!_ , please. It’s our first San Valentine together. Why can’t your work wait?

-You know my city. It’s really crazy. There a lot of insane people in there. Last year a maniac poisoned chocolates and another one murderer at least a dozen of people in the Tunnel of Love. - argued the bat without intention in fall in Hernan’s game. 

-At least. Can I help you? - asked a defeated Superman.

-If I need your help. I’ll call you. - Kirk concluded, turning off the holograms and leaving the place.

 

Now Hernan is totally cheerless.

What could he do this day?

He was having a free afternoon just for that vampire.

Her sister probably was busy with her kids or going out with her husband. Not to mention Bekka who finally agree to have a date with Trevor.

He is alone today with a busy boyfriend on Valentine’s day.

- _Maldición_ \- Hernan breathe heavily sitting on the couch. Knowing that Metropolis was really quiet since he arrived here. Even if there were problems he could quickly solve it with his capabilities.

He probably might go out alone, to the movies or something.

And he tried. 

Hernan went out trying to have fun alone but it was useless. He saw all that couples together and just missed Kirk a lot more.

Back home at night he decided to watching some romantic movies all alone.

Hernan drank a lot of beers and ate a huge amount of chocolates watching love movies, trying not to cry with the sweet moments and happy endings.  
Again defeated, Hernán fall asleep in the couch with no news from his beloved Batman.

\-- 

-Hey Hernan, wake up! - sweet voice in his ears.

-Kirk. Amor, I missed you- Hernan’s big arms embrace Kirk’s small body.

-Me too. I am sorry for screw up your day. - Kirk comfort Hernan, fingers petting at his back.

-I’m fine. - Hernan answered still glued to Kirk’s body.

-Hey, It’s almost midnight. It’s still being Valentine’s day. Let me give you your present.

They pull away and a moment after Kirk present to Hernan a single one beautiful red rose. 

 

Hernan smile sincerely but before he could even say nothing. Kirk talks.

-It was your mother’s name. Right? - Hernan looks up at him. - _Rosa._

-Right _amor. Gracias._ \- Hernan hug him and take him to sit on his lap.

They kiss, with love, effortless. The kiss begin to become stronger and Kirk’s hand go down on Hernan’s body.

-Wait _amor_ , I haven’t give you my present. 

Hernan stands up and takes Kirk’s hand and lead him to the kitchen.

From the fridge he take a batch of tiny chocolates.

Kirk just smile widely, watching how pretty is Hernan, so sweet and handsome. He regrets a little for leave him alone this day.

-I love you Hernan.

It isn’t something new but certainly they aren’t a very spoken words from Kirk’s lips.

- _Yo también te amo, papi_. Come on! Eat them. They are specials. Just for you. - Hernan answer planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Kirk’s eyes widened at the blood taste in Hernan’s handmade chocolates.

-Do you like them?? - Hernan is anxious to know.

-Of course I like them . . this tastes like . . your blood.

-That is because it’s my blood. - Hernan smile only for him.

Kirk take another one in his mouth and share it with his boyfriend in a tempting kiss.

-Let's go to the room.

\--

In their bed, a naked Kirk waits for Hernan. In front of him with the red rose in his teeth, across the mouth, getting off the clothes slowly.

 

They kiss each other lazily at first, more and more passionately later. 

They share their love noisily with the chocolates and the red rose watching them from the nightstand.

\--

-I love your present Hernan. - Kirk confess tired.

Hernan cuddle him.

-Me too. But the best present is being with you. 

-Well - Kirk answer turning around to face him - I can give you more of that.

They kiss again; lips, tongue, neck . . .and more, spending their first San Valentine’s day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
